helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Best! Morning Musume 2 |Japanese = Go Girl〜恋のヴィクトリー〜 |released = November 6, 2003 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, digital download |recorded = 2003 |length = 13:40 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Shabondama 19th Single (2003) |Next = Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT 21st Single (2004) }} Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (Go Girl〜恋のヴィクトリー〜; Go Girl ~Love's Victory~) is the 20th single by Morning Musume. It was released November 6, 2003 and sold a total of 145,340 copies, spent 15 weeks in the Japanese top 200 and peaked at number four. The title track is used as the ending theme song for the drama VICTORY! ~Futto Girls no Seishun~ and as a theme song for Gatas Brilhantes H.P. The single was released in both limited and regular editions. The song appears on the album Best! Morning Musume 2 as track #1 and on the album Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ as track #3 on disc 2. Tracklist CD #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #KoiING (恋ING; LovING) #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (Instrumental) Single V #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ Kokuhaku Daisakusen! (Go Girl ~恋のヴィクトリー~ 告白大作戦!) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina TV Performances *2003.11.01 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2003.11.02 Hello! Morning *2003.11.07 Music Station *2003.11.09 CDTV *2003.11.09 Hello! Morning *2003.11.20 Utaban *2003.11.21 FUN *2003.11.26 Pop Jam *2003.11.29 Nihon Gold Disk Taishou *2003.12.01 Digital Dream Live 2003 *2003.12.17 1oku 3000man Nin ga Erabu! Best Arist 2003 *2003.12.18 Utaban *2003.12.26 Music Station Special Live *2003.12.27 Hey! Hey! Hey! X'MAS Special *2003.12.31 CDTV Special *2003.12.31 54th Kouhaku Uta Gassen Concert Performances #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" #*Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Koen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi #*Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ #Koi ING #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 Single Information #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Inaba Atsuko, Tsunku #Koi ING #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 145,340 Videos File:モーニング娘。『Go Girl～恋のヴィクトリー～』 (告白大作戦！)|Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (Kokuhaku Daisakusen!) File:『Go Girl~恋のヴィクトリー〜』解説！（石川梨華）|Ishikawa Rika comment (2012) Cover Versions *Ice Creamusume released a Chinese version of the song, titled "Go Girl ~Lian Ai Sheng Li~" on their debut album 1st Zui Bang!. *Da Xiao Jie released an alternate Chinese version of the song, titled "GO GO Girl", on their debut album Wo Shi Da Xiao Jie. Trivia *4th Generation member Ishikawa Rika gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *No one received solo lines in this single. See Also Forum:Limited Edition Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, KoiING Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2003 Singles Category:15 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:2003 Single Vs Category:Gold Certification Category:Theme Songs Category:2003 VHSs cs:Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ it:Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~